Boyfriends
by ZogioAndtheGLEE
Summary: "I really thought that I would have brought you up to have better taste." He leaned back onto the cushions. "But whatever. Thats what people do." MorMor (If you squint) Moriarty/OC


Amelia Moriarty-Moran walked cautiously up the stairs to her flat, not exactly wanting to make any noise. It was almost one in the morning, and she wasn't really in the mood to be caught by her fathers asking her why she was out so late. It wasn't the fact that she would've minded telling them that she was on a date, it was more of a difficult situation on telling them who it was she was out with. Turning the door knob slowly, Amelia was almost about to let out a heavy sigh until she saw Jim sitting on the couch, obviously waiting for her.

"Amelia." Jim said cautiously to his daughter. Of course he had known that she was going to go out, with who he was yet unsure, but he hoped she would trust him enough to say when he asked at this ungodly hour. "You may be able to fool your Dad, but your Father, as you should know, has a much more observational eye."

"I'm sorry, time kind of slipped away from me," Amelia said, shutting the door softly behind her. "I hope I didn't worry you too much."

"Not at all, I knew you were perfectly safe." He hoped his daughter would register the subtle hints that he had gotten her tailed. He watched Amelia nod and head for her room but before she could get to the door he asked, Getting straight to the point. "Who was the lucky boy then?"

She turned back around, walking quietly back towards her father. "Nobody special-just some boy." Amelia smiled lightly for a moment hoping that he wouldn't be able to read her like a book like he normally could. Of course, just her luck, what she was hoping for wouldn't come.

Jim felt a smile spread across his face. He should have known that she would try this on him. 'Just some boy', Clearly she felt it would be someone he wouldn't approve of. He watched her eyes flicker nervously, he must know his person then. He leaned forward, elbows on knees and rested his chin on his hands as he ran through lists of possible names. Finally he said, "I have two idea's...No wait...One, the other's in Alaska." Jim wrinkled his nose and frowned. "I really thought that I would have brought you up with better taste." He leaned back onto the cushions. "But whatever. Thats what people do."

Amelia swallowed, "You're not angry-" she started, knowing that it might've been a trick into telling him who she was really out with. "Who do you think then?" She asked, walking back into the living room, standing in the hallway as her eyes were now on her father.

"Oh I'm not angry love, its only his father I hate. Hamish is a perfectly alright person...When he's not using his deduction abilities. Then I find him rather irritating. But who am I to judge?" He shrugged. "As I said, thats what people do. They lie, they cheat, they defy, and they fall in love."

Relief washed over Amelia, and she smiled, walking over to her father and kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you," she said, walking back to her room until she started to take a few steps backwards, "Just, don't tell dad just yet, please, I now he won't react like how you did he'll end up...shooting someone."

Jim nodded slowly, knowing all to well his partner's overprotectiveness of their daughter, as well as his own hatred for Sherlock fueling the fire. "Of course not love, now go to bed, I want you to help me with work tomorrow" He casually dismissed the previous subject not wishing to dwell upon it to heavily.

Amelia nodded, "Goodnight, father." She said softly, walking into her bedroom and lay on the bed, suddenly finding herself falling asleep. It only seemed like she had just shut her eyes a few minutes ago when she woke up to Jim standing in the doorway. "Work?" She asked, standing up. Her eyes went to her nearby window to see that the sun was now shining brightly.

"Yes. Now you've got a boyfriend we're clearly going to have to buy you a new wardrobe full of clothes!"

* * *

**Had fun writing this :)**

**Moriarty, I just imagine him to be a massive pushover and gay-best-friend when it comes to his daughter. **

**_Reviewers receive virtual hugs (and a PM)._**

**_May hills always be hilly xxx_**

**_Zogio_**


End file.
